Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-44236171-20191223144436/@comment-44677211-20191224201251
2A01:E34:EE91:9590:E5E8:78C3:A3C6:612C a écrit : Sakazuki-gensui a écrit : Alors déjà de 1 Roger qui mentionne garp et sengoku c’est pas un argument pour dire que garp/sengoku > all, c’est juste un argument pour dire que garp et sengoku > marine il y´a 30 piges. De 2 j’aperçois pas Imu dans le classement de certains qui prétendent qu’il est le plus fort du monde �� Le classement toute génération confondu pour moi ça donne sa : 1) Barbe Blanche/Roger/Sakazuki 2) Kaido/Borsalino 3) Mihawk/Garp/Kuzan 4) Fujitora/Rayleigh/Shanks 4) Bigmom/Teach/Shiki/Sengoku Je tiens à préciser que ce classement n’est pas définitif ( sauf le top 1 ), et peut changer en fonction de ce qu’on va nous montrer akainu n'as rien a faire au coté de roger et bb il finirait l'oeuvre en 1 an grace a son intelligence mais je le voit mal vaincre kaido et big mom mdrr en plus ton classememt a aucun sens ... tu mets kaido en 2 eme et egal a borsalino et big mom en 4 eme derriere mihawk ca n'a aucun sens les amiraux sont plus faible qu'un yonkou individuellement il n'aurait auune chance face a eux C’est ta mauvaise foi qui te rend dyslexique ? Oda te dis que c’est grâce à sa puissance qu’il finit le OP en 1ans, où est-ce qu’il a dit que c’est grâce à son intelligence, incroyable ces pro Yonku XD Ouais d’accord, moi aussi je peux dire que les yonku aussi ont aucune chance contre un amiral. https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/52/2/1577215592-f500a7a4-34c2-4244-86cf-80073a7fb61a.jpeg Ichibei ryosube a écrit : Certes lorsque les yankou BM et kaido se feront éclater sache une chose que tout les adversaire que Luffy va affronter il va tout simplement les vaincre. Un amiral ne peut pas tomber car il représente la justice même si il se fait battre il ne sera jamais destitué de ces fonction. Un amiral quel que soit sa légende ou autre ne pourra jamais vaincre BM et kaido en 1vs1 Sakazuki va combattre luffy quand ce dernier sera sdp, le combat sera ultra serré et tu crois qu’un amiral n’a aucune chance face à un Yonku qui se fait marave par du jinbei, où alors tu crois que luffy va 2shot Akainu ? https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/52/2/1577215592-f500a7a4-34c2-4244-86cf-80073a7fb61a.jpeg 109.190.53.249 a écrit : akainu peut finir op en 1 an ok, mais luffy mis à part sa pause de 2 ans parce qu'il a un vieux fruit du démon et qu'il a pas eu comme sabo ou les marines l'occasion d'apprendre le haki, bah ça lui a prit moins de 4 mois pour toutes ses aventures : http://volonte-d.com/details/temps.php c'est facile pour akainu avec son fruit de la lave mais tu lui donnes le fruit du gomu gomu no mi et il vaudra rien ton amiral, Sakazuki-gensui A ce que je vois tu as des problèmes de compréhension assez important. Oda parle du temps de parution du manga et non pas du temps écoulé dans son manga, Akainu termine OP en 1ans autrement dit il torche les Yonku et devient sdp en l’espace de 50 chapitre, luffy ça fait 22ans et 965 chapitres et il est encore loin du but. Akainu même sans fdd reste un monstre de Haki/Endurance/Resistance prouvé dans le manga. Par contre le Yonku Barbe Noir il vait quoi sans ses fdd ? Je sais même pas si il maîtrise le haki ce noob https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/52/2/1577217304-d26694bc-96d7-41e1-af31-a6d922c791be.jpeg LOLILOL75 a écrit : Sakazuki-gensui a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : Sakazuki-gensui a écrit : Alors déjà de 1 Roger qui mentionne garp et sengoku c’est pas un argument pour dire que garp/sengoku > all, c’est juste un argument pour dire que garp et sengoku > marine il y´a 30 piges. De 2 j’aperçois pas Imu dans le classement de certains qui prétendent qu’il est le plus fort du monde �� Le classement toute génération confondu pour moi ça donne sa : 1) Barbe Blanche/Roger/Sakazuki 2) Kaido/Borsalino 3) Mihawk/Garp/Kuzan 4) Fujitora/Rayleigh/Shanks 4) Bigmom/Teach/Shiki/Sengoku Je tiens à préciser que ce classement n’est pas définitif ( sauf le top 1 ), et peut changer en fonction de ce qu’on va nous montrer Que viens faire ce faiblard d'Akainu avec BB et Roger ?? https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/52/2/1577146516-2e6920d8-4ebb-46b5-9033-656506bb0406.jpeg Oda : « Akainu is SO TRONG » Lolilol75 : « Akainu est un FAIBLARD » mdr tu porte bien ton pseudo de lol San-uchiwa a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : Sakazuki-gensui a écrit : Alors déjà de 1 Roger qui mentionne garp et sengoku c’est pas un argument pour dire que garp/sengoku > all, c’est juste un argument pour dire que garp et sengoku > marine il y´a 30 piges. De 2 j’aperçois pas Imu dans le classement de certains qui prétendent qu’il est le plus fort du monde �� Le classement toute génération confondu pour moi ça donne sa : 1) Barbe Blanche/Roger/Sakazuki 2) Kaido/Borsalino 3) Mihawk/Garp/Kuzan 4) Fujitora/Rayleigh/Shanks 4) Bigmom/Teach/Shiki/Sengoku Je tiens à préciser que ce classement n’est pas définitif ( sauf le top 1 ), et peut changer en fonction de ce qu’on va nous montrer Que viens faire ce faiblard d'Akainu avec BB et Roger ?? Non mais laisse tomber avec lui surtout si il s'agit de magma boy, dis lui oui sans le contredire car tu vas juste donner du crédibilité a ces propos Merci de me donner de la crédibilité alors Tu oublies le "si Akainu est le protagoniste" car il bénéficie du satut du héros avec tout se qui en découle (chance , intuable etc etc) si Akainu est aussi fort que ça il aurait démonter les Yonko depuis lontemps (avec la marine en appuie) si on applique la phrase d'interview d'Oda or c'est pas le cas actuellement .. Bref je prend pas au sérieux ce genre d'interview ou l'auteur imagine des scénarios parallèles .. Et toi tu oublies le « Akainu is SO STRONG », être le protagoniste dans OP ne te donne pas de super pouvoirs te permettant de vaincre n’importe qui la preuve avec les multiples défaites de luffy donc faut arrêter les fake Akainu met fin à OP en 1ans parcequ’il est trop fort c’est tout.